


Whole Wide World

by Lovedmoviesb



Series: The Witnesses [1]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ichabbie Forever, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedmoviesb/pseuds/Lovedmoviesb
Summary: In the whole, wide world, there was no one like Abigail Mills.Ichabod supposed he might have to tell her as much sometime soon
Relationships: Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills
Series: The Witnesses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887487
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Whole Wide World

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a long time being sour at how Sleepy Hollow panned out, but a rewatch of Season1 reignited the love I felt for the couple we all deserved to see.
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy Abbie as I know Ichabod saw her.

Ichabod Crane had seen many things in all his meager years on this Earth. He supposed it came with the territory of living (and dying) in a war, then waking into a world in which he was a complete stranger. It could have been the most startling revelation of his life, but unfortunately it was his purpose to bear witness to the most vile offerings of hell. 

His saving grace was that he was not to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune alone. 

Abigail. Grace Abigail Mills, to be precise. There was more than a hint of destiny in that. She was a force, diminutive in stature but fierce in nature, unwavering in strength and faith. He could write stanzas of poetry just to look at her, could spend the better part of a millenia espousing all of the flaws and perfections that so endeared her to him. 

Her eyes-- wide and round and dark and full of all the things that were good in this world-- haunted him whether he was asleep or awake. Her voice was akin to music, violins, the most tantalizing of melodies. Her skin, dark and smooth and dewey as a morning in Spring, beckoned to him always, tempting him to touch her. When she laughed his heart stuttered along to the rhythm. When she wept it was enough to bring tears to his own eyes. 

In a thousand lifetimes, he would have chosen this path, if only because she walked it alongside him. There was no face he would rather see, no one he would rather linger long into the night with, baiting her just to watch her lovely expression meld into that one of delighted exasperation. There was no warrior he would rather rush headlong into battle with, no one as worthy of praise and adoration and love. 

In the whole wide world, in all of the long time that humans had trod upon it, there had never been and would never be a person so remarkable as his Abbie. 

Though his purpose as a Witness was divine, Ichabod could not but help to think that this was the reason that he was alive. 

He supposed one day he might have the courage to tell her.


End file.
